


Helicopter Uncles

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: SuperFamily Series [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday lobo, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Husbands, Sappy, Secret Relationship, Spying on Nephews, Superfamily, Superhusbands, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When they find out their son has a date and as to not be Helicopter parents, Steve and Tony go to the other married couple in the tower to spy on their son and his date: Phil Coulson and Clint Barton





	Helicopter Uncles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loisselina (LoisSelina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/gifts).



> For my lovely internet wife Lobo for her 21 first birthday which was yesterday. This is a day late and you know this is coming. Lobo helped me plan it out and my friend Regine (xscarletspeedstress) Helped me with who Peter should date, She said Alex Wilder from the Runaways. So Happy birthday Lobo! Enjoy!

Clint sighs happily from the couch as he reaches down to pet Lucky then lays his head back down on Phil's lap and watches whatever was on tv as his husband did paperwork on his tablet. Phil brushes through Clint's hair with his fingers and would occasionally kiss his head Clint was happy and content and could stay here all day. Clint was watching the end of a show when he feels lips against his neck making his breath get caught in his throat.

 Clint sits up and goes and straddles Phil, bringing his lips to his husband. Before their make out session could go further Jarvis speaks up.

 

"Agent Barton Agent Coulson. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are on their way up." Jarvis says and Clint groans.

"Ugh what do they want?" Clint says.

"I don't know Agent Barton." Jarvis says.

 

Clint gets off of Phil and stands up picking up their coffee mugs and going to refill them, Lucky getting up and following him Phil sighs and grabs his tablet once more. Once the coffee is done Clint gives Lucky a bone then he goes back to the couch handing Phil his mug. Right after he gets settled the elevator opens and Steve and Tony walk in.

 

 "Agent, Bird brain." Tony says.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers what can we do for you?" Phil says briefly looking up from his work.

"We've come to ask you a favor" Steve says.

 

Clint raises an eyebrow.

 

"Peter has a date tonight." Steve says.

"Good for him why are you telling us." Clint says.

"We need you to go and spy on him." Tony says.

"That's _your_ job." Clint says.

"We don't want to be helicopter parents he'll think we're spying on him, he wouldn't expect you guys!" Tony says.

"We have plans."  Phil says.

 

It wasn't _technically_ a lie, it was date night and they we're going to go on a walk around Central Park after they had gone to eat.

 

"I'll leave you alone for an entire week." Tony says.

"2 weeks." Clint says.

"Fine." Tony says.

"You just want us to spy on Peter?" Phil says.

"And tell us who the classmate is." Tony says.

"Why _us_?" Clint says.

"You're the only other couple in the tower." Tony says.

"That's not true there's-" Phil says.

"I think he means the only other couple that _isn't_ a secret." Clint says.

"Oh." Phil says.

"Besides Peter loves you guys!" Tony says.

"Fine but you also got to build me those arrows I've been talking about." Clint says as Tony huffs.

"Fine." He says.

Clint looks at Phil and he sighs.

"Okay sure."  He says.

"Great thanks guys!" Tony says as he drags Steve back to the elevator.

"You owe me _big_ time Barton." Phil says.

"I know." Clint says.

"I'll give you your reward tonight." Clint purrs standing up and pressing a kiss to Phil's cheek.

"I hold you to that promise!" Phil says his face a little red.

"I won't break it!" Clint calls back.

 

***That Night***

 

"Clint come on! We're going to be late, Steve said Peter is leaving in 10 minutes!" Phil says.

Clint walks out adjusting his hearing aids.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Clint says. 

"What took you so long?, you said you would be ready before I went to take Lucky to Natasha's." Phil says.

"I was having trouble with my hearing aids." Clint says.

"Are they working now?" Phil says concerned.

 

His Husband has been having trouble with his hearing aids for weeks, Tony offered to make him new ones but Clint _insisted_ they were fine.

 

"Yeah after 5 minutes of fighting with them." Clint huffs.

Phil helps Clint with his jacket then puts on his. He then takes the keys for Lola off the key rack.

"We're taking Lola?" Clint says.

"If I have to follow our nephew all night then yes _we're_ taking Lola." Phil say.

"He'll recognize it." Clint says.

"No he won't I'll camouflaged her." Phil argues.

"Well why don't you just take Lola instead of me." Clint snaps crossing his arms.

"Believe me I would if I could." Phil mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Clint says.

"Erm I love you?" Phil says.

 

Clint raises an eyebrow then presses the down button on elevator. They waited a few more minutes after Peter left, then they get into Lola Phil asking Jarvis for the address and they head to the restaurant.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

They pull into the restaurant and get out of Lola.

 

"You could have let me drive." Clint says.

"And have you _wreck_ Lola?" Phil says.

"I wouldn't have wrecked her." Clint says.

Phil gives him a look and then looks at the restaurant.

"Isn't this a little fancy for Pete's taste?" Phil says.

"Well Petey is growing up, His father is also a billionaire, maybe he wanted to impress the girl he's on a date with." Clint says.

"Or guy." Phil says.

"Pretty sure he said it was a girl." Clint says.

"How did you even get reservations last minute?" Phil says.

"When you say you're in the Avengers they'll fit you in." Clint says.

Phil chuckles softly and then he holds the door open for his husband. Clint walks up to the hostess.

"Table for Hawkeye." Clint says.

The girls eyes go wide and she looks at the book.

"Barton?" She says. Clint nods and she grabs two menus.

"Did you book a table next to Peters?" Phil whispers.

"I was just gonna hand her a 50 and call it good." Clint says.

 

Luckily they didn't have to bribe her. she sat them diagonally across from Peter and his date, a guy from his school. They get seated and the hostess hands them their menus.

 

"I told you it was a guy." Phil says in a low tone to his husband after the girl left.

"Okay you were right I was wrong." Clint says back.

 

Phil smirks and they go back to looking at the menu.

 

"Clint look at this stuff it's so expensive." Phil says.

"I know which is why I brought the card Tony gave me." Clint says.

"Don't you have one?" Clint says.

"No he hasn't given me one,  I do have a Shield credit card I could use tho." Phil says.

"Huh I thought he gave you one." Clint says.

"It _is_ Stark we're talking about." Phil says.

"True, I'll ask Pepper then."  Clint says.

 

Their waitress comes and they order one thing they could share and two drinks and when she leaves, that's when Peter notices them.

 

"We've been spotted play it cool." Clint whispers.

"I am the question is can _you_?" Phil whispers.

"Duh." Clint scoffs.

Their drinks come and they make small talk, noticing that Peter occasionally looks over at them. It's not until their food comes that Peters date stands up to head to the bathroom and Peter is at their table.

 

"What are you guys _doing_ here?" Peter says bewildered.

 

"It's date night? We're on a _date_." Clint says swallowing his food.

"At the same place I'm at?" Peter says raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't know you would be here." Phil says.

"Who put you up to this? My dads?" Peter says.

"Okay you _caught_ us." Clint says.

"We were worried about you so we got the information out of Jarvis and here we are." Clint says and Phil sighs in relief.

"I'm 16! And I'm with a classmate!" Peter says.

"You're also _publicly_ known as the son of Tony Stark and Captain America, which makes you a target." Phil says sipping his coffee.

"You think my date wants to _kidnap_ me?!?" Peter says.

"What? no." Clint says.

 

Before Peter can say anything else he sees his date coming back.

 

"Gotta go bye." Peter says running back to his table.

"Something tells me we are going to get an earful when he's home." Phil says.

"Oh most definitely." Clint says stabbing a piece of meat with his fork.

 

***Later That Evening***

 

"I'm sorry we had to go spy on Peter instead of doing our usual date night." Clint says to his husband in the elevator of the tower after getting home from dinner.

"Actually I didn't mind, as long as I got to spend it with you." Phil says.

"Ugh you sap." Clint says blushing.

"I can still make you blush after a decade of marriage." Phil says smiling.

 

Clint smiles and leans his head on his husbands shoulder sighing happily. The elevator arrives on their floor and when the door opens Peter is sitting on their couch looking down at the floor.

 

"Peter?" Phil says.

"Weren't you on a date?" Clint says.

"I was, we left before you did." Peter says.

"Why are you here then?" Phil says.

"Are you guys going to tell my parents I was on a date with a guy or that I'm gay??" Peter says biting his lip.

"Peter they would understand look I don't want this to come as a surprise to you, but they're _gay_." Clint says.

"And this just in, so are _we_. " Phil Adds.

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

"Yeah but they assumed it was a girl and I wouldn't tell them who I was going out with, is that why they asked you to spy on me?" Peter says.

 

Phil and Clint sigh.

 

"Yes, because they were worried."  They both say.

 

Peter nods. 

 

"Okay So you won't tell them?" Peter says hopefully.

"I don't know about Clint here but I won't tell anybody till you're ready."Phil says.

"Hey! I _can_ keep a secret." Clint says.

"Okay then what am I getting for my birthday?" Phil say.

"Ha! Nice try cause I don't have an answer for that!" Clint retorts.

"You haven't gotten me anything yet have you?" Phil says.

"Maybe." Clint replies and Phil rolls his eyes fondly.

"Peter your secret is safe with us I promise." Clint says.

Peter smiles and then hugs his uncles.

"You guys are the best! Okay goodnight!" He says heading to the elevator.

"You seriously haven't gotten me anything for my birthday?" Phil says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear." Clint says going to get Lucky from Natasha. His Husband chuckles and heads to their room to change.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

A few weeks later all the Avengers are gathered in the lounge, seated on various couches while Peter stands in front of them.

 

"Okay so I gathered you here today because I have an announcement." Peter says.

He then takes a deep breath.

"I am gay and dating a boy." Peter says.

Natasha fist bumps the air.

"Ha! Pay up Barnes." Natasha says.

Bucky grumbles as he reaches Into his pocket for his wallet.

Peter stands there dumbfounded.

"Peter Honey, you really didn't think we _would_ bet on this?" Natasha says.

Peter shakes his head as Tony and Steve stand up to hug their son.

"We're proud of you Petey." Tony says.

"Very proud of you." Steve says.

"See Phil! I can keep a secret!" Clint says to his husband.

"You did very well, I'm impressed Barton." Phil says.

"You guys knew and didn't tell us?" Tony says.

"Nope." Clint says proudly.

"Hey we did tell you he was with someone we just didn't say _who_ he was with." Phil says.

"I want to meet this boy what's his name?" Tony says.

"Uh Alex Wilder?" Peter says.

"Oh no dad don't." Peter says seeing the look on His dad's face.

Tony marches out of the lounge the Avengers following. 

"Don't you wish you didn't tell them?" Clint whispers and he, Peter and Phil leave the room.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"Dad please don't do this, His roommates are home." Peter whines as his entire family walk up the driveway of Alex's house.  "I just want to meet him Pete." Tony says. _"We_ just want to meet him." Steve adds. Peter groans and Tony knocks on the door. Peter burying his head in his hands.

 

"You guys embarrassed me!" Peter says when they get back to the tower.

"No we didn't I simply asked what his intentions with my son were." Tony says.

"By threatening him?! With all your weapons out?!?" Peter says.

"Phil's mom did the same thing with me Peter."  Clint says.

"She brought the Avengers?" Peter says.

"No she's just scary, threatened me the entire time, and not in a joking way." Clint says 

"Hey she likes you now!" Phil says.

"She tried to poison me with a pie!" Clint retorts.

"She apologized!" Phil says.

"No she didn't!" Clint says.

"She tried to _break_ us up, how is that liking me?" Clint says.

"Okay so my mother doesn't _care_ for you." Phil says.

Clint crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"She hates me Phil, _HATES_ me, she tried to talk you out of marrying me." Clint says.

"She then made me share a room with your annoying nephews when we visited the first Christmas after we got married." Clint huffs.

"Okay so my mother hates you." Phil says.

"Well then." Bruce says.

"We don't have this problem." Tony says.

"Do you _want_ a parent? More importantly Do you _want_ Phil's mom?" Clint says.

"Stop trying to sell my mother!"  Phil yells.

"Can I go live with Uncle Phil's mom?" Peter says.

"No you're stuck with us Pete." Tony says.

"Aw." Peter says.

"Can I Have Phil's mom?" Natasha says.

"Why?" Clint says.

"So then you have to see her more." Natasha smirks.

"Nobody is taking my mother." Phil says. "Well damn it I tried." Clint mutters.

"Anyways Peter Alex seems like a good kid and we're very happy for you." Steve says.

Peter smiles.

"Thanks Pops." Peter says.

"This calls for a group of hugs!" Thor bellows

Clint and Phil step back as everyone else gets smashed into a hug. They head to their floor.

 

***That Night***

 

"Phil?" Clint says later that night when their in bed, Clint's head in his husbands lap.

Lucky cuddled up on the foot of their bed.

"Yes Clint"  Phil says not looking up from his tablet, where he was reviewing some paperwork for Maria.

"I want to try again." Clint says softly.

"Try what again?" Phil hums as he plays with his husbands hair.

"Having a family." Clint says and that gets Phil to stop what he was doing and look at his husband.

"You want to try surrogacy again?" Phil says.

Clint shakes his head.

"I want to adopt." Clint says. 

"We tried that and they-" Phil says and Clint sits up.

"I know but I really want to have a family with you Phil." Clint says.

Phil pulls Clint closer and captures his partner's lips with his own.

"What brought this on? Was it Peter?" Phil says when they break apart.

"I had been thinking about it for awhile, but when we were spying on Peter and Alex- it made me want a family even more you know? Spying on our kid and their date, having those talks. I know we're busy me being an Avenger and you being the director of Shield but if Tony and Steve can raise Peter while being Avengers, why can't we?" Clint says nervously not looking at his partner.

"If you don't want to that's fine we can pretend I didn't say anything-" Clint says but Phil interrupts.

"Hey Hey Hey, _none_ of that. Of course I want to have a family with you Clint, I've been thinking about it too." Phil says.

"You have?" Clint says.

"I have, it's getting rather lonely here on our floor with just you, me and Lucky." Phil says.

"A kid would make it less lonely." Phil says.

"So you want to do this?." Clint says.

"Let's have a kid." Phil says. Clint pulls his husband in  for another kiss, this one full of happy tears.

 

_No turning back now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it especially you my "wife" I love you Lo, Happy 21st Birthday. 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lobo's Ao3:   
> loisselina (LoboMarshall
> 
> Regine's Ao3: xscarletspeedstress
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely.
> 
> Have a nice day!!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
